Shegra's secret REWRITE!
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: I took this story down and decided to rewrite it. Shegra has no idea what she is all she knows is that she is happy. But when a secret is revealed to her, will Eddie except her? or will she leave him for good?
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

what if you held onto something all of your life? what if the one person you so truly knew didn't even know the truth about you? i found that out the hard way and ended up losing him. so how did this happen you might ask? i'll tell you.

the clouds above Chuggington began to pour downwards. wet film covered the streets and sidewalks. A lady's heel clacked on the hard concrete on her way home from work. A high pitched whimper caught her attention causing her to stop and look down. She knelt down to see a tiny body wrapped up in a storm drain whimpering. It's blue pelt clung to it's body moist from the rain. The lady reached inside and picked the small body up into her arms.

" don't worry." she whispered. she wrapped the small body in some cloth coming out of her pocket. " i have you now your safe."

fast forward.

The young dog waited for the right time to jump onto the calf's back. She smirked and waved her tail like a banner into the air before leaping landing dead middle on the cow's frame. The cow called out in surprise alerting the others around it. She held on tight as the calf attempted to buck her off of it. " weee this is fun!" she cried out in glee. The bull that had once been sleeping awakened.

the dog looked as it charged for her. " uh-oh! fun's over!" she yelled as she jumped the fence and ducked into the bushes along the railway track. The bull snorted then went back to sleep.

" Shegra!" called a voice. Shegra whimpered and muttered underneath her breathe: " Uh-oh busted."

" Shegra how many times do i have to tell you don't disturb the farm animals." sighed Vee. " your going to get yourself hurt."

Shegra waved her tail." i know but those silly cows won't get me i'm too fast!" she boasted.

Vee laughed. " honestly i don't know where all this extra energy comes from."

Shegra went back to the depot to where Eddie was waiting for her. " Hi Eddie!" she greeted. Eddie bent over and hugged her tightly. " hi. boy i thought you would never show up." he muttered.

She smiled at him. " hey i had to get rid of some energy." She went over the list he had given her. " so there's a wire glitch at the foundry, a broken junction box near Morgan's repair shed, and Calley's computer needs to be fixed." she took out some of the tools. " okay you deal with the foundry while I deal with the junction box and Calley's computer."

he hugged her. His breathe was so close to her ear. " well be careful okay?" he asked.

she laughed quietly. " yes aren't i always?" she kissed him lightly on the cheek before running off. " see you later!"

He grinned quietly to himself after watching her leave. He couldn't believe how immature she was but she made up for it in hardwork. He loved the playful energy she had, the light that she held in her eyes, and her scarcastic tone that she got every once and awhile. He was almost close to blurting out his love for her but he could tell that she wasn't going to give easily considering her past. He let out a sigh. _ well the foundry isn't going to fix itself. _He thought. He climbed inside of his waiting friend, Hodge. _ I'll have to tell her later i guess_

She finally repaired the two loose wires. " okay Morgan now try!" she called. The lights in the repair shed went on. " It's working now thanks!" he shouted back. He came out and gave her the " thumbs up" She got up and dusted herself off. " Now i'm afraid that you will have to service it more often just until i can get the newer one installed."

He saluted her. " will do."

She bidded Morgan a farewell and headed to her next repair. She checked the computer's operating system first. " well it seems to be okay." she muttered. _Hardrive maybe? _she pulled out her laptop to take a look. " nope that's not it either." she sighed and scratched her head. " I don't get it_" she saw something dangling down from the screen part of it. " here we go." she used her wire clippers to clip the loose wire only to get a brutal shock. Vee heard her scream of pain.

Eddie was hard at work when he heard his walkie talkie go off. " Vee to Eddie." it buzzed.

He picked it up. " yes Vee?"

" It's Shegra i think shes in trouble." she murmured worriedly. Eddie gasped and ran directly out of the complex. Hodge paused to allow him to enter. " back to the depot Hodge." he ordered. " and quickly."

When he arrived she had blacked out. He held her carefully saddle-style and lifted her into Hodge. " okay let's get her to my house."

Hodge nodded. " okay but Eddie why not the hospital?"

" cause they won't do anything for her now." he replied sternly. Hodge paused in front of the house and Eddie jumped out. Shegra was already begining to regain conciousness. " Eddie?" she asked touching him weakly.

" oh good your still alive." he sighed with relief.

she tryed to move her legs. " Eddie i can't feel nor move my legs." she exclaimed. He layed her down. " don't worry your safe now it will take a couple hours for it to return." She suddenly got up. " or a couple of minutes." She floated torwards him and hugged him. Her body felt really, really warm to him. " Shegra are you feeling okay?" he asked.

" yeah I'm fine Eddie trust me I am." she replied.

He looked at her. " hey don't look at me like that!" she laughed. He grinned. " Well I'm just glad your alive." His phone buzzed. " I'd better get back to work." She grabbed his arm. " ahh do you have to go?" she whined teasingly.

He fought the urge to slap her. " yes." She play swatted at him and he ducked. " well don't slack off get going!" she laughed.

Hodge opened the door for him. " so how is she?" he asked.

Eddie smiled. " shes fine Hodge but we need to go now."

t.b.c


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

Shegra watched as Eddie left her. _hes a nice friend to me. _she smiled. _ I am honestly starting to like him I hope that he has feelings for me also._

Eddie looked back at his house. _I hope shes doing okay. _ he thought. He laughed and shook his head. _of course she is! shes stubborn._ Eddie finally arrived back at the depot. Lori ran up and hugged him. He could tell that she has a big crush on him but he only viewed her as a friend. He returned her hug. " so how is she?" she asked.

" Shegra shes fine shes just resting right now." He coughed. " well i better repair Calley's computer then."

It was night before Eddie returned home. The one female he wanted to see was pretending to be asleep on the couch. He quietly snuck up from behind her and scared her. The white blanket went sailing into the air and a small body kicked upwards. " Eddie!" she screamed. He began laughing hard at her reaction. " Eddie come here so I can kill you!" He dodged her punches. " what we can't talk about this?!" he said in fake hurt.

She finally had him cornered and instead of punching him she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her. Their eyes locked sending a shockwave through them. " I'm...I'm sorry." she muttered looking away. He touched the side of her face. " no it's okay I'm not offended or angry at you." he murmured.

He looked at his watch and yawned. " well I'm off to bed." She whined. " I guess that i am sleeping on the couch tonight then." she whispered sadly. He hugged her. " no you dont have to do that." He whispered.

He carried her into his arms. His room had a nice light gray color on its walls. A small oak nightstand sat in one corner of the room. There was a picture of his family on it. She picked it up. " so you had a little brother?" She asked.

He nodded. " yep his name was red. Everyone in my family loved him." He sighed. " im kinda the runt of the litter. My older brother he died in a train accident before i moved."

Shegra looked at him as he removed his shirt. " i wish he was around still" he turned out the light and layed down on the bed. She moved closer to him. " I blame myself for not getting him out in time."

_Eddie runs to the scene of the incident. He rushes to where his brother was trapped and cornered by the flames. He reached for his brother's hand and tryed to pull him out. " Cody please hang on!" he begged as he fought to get the door off. _

_His brother's pulse faded and he died right in Eddie's arms._

Shegra touched his cheek and traced it back and forth. She could feel something small and wet hit her hand. His eye glew against the moonlight. She wrapped her arms around him connecting her aura with hers. _ Eddie I hope you know that I have feelings for you. _she thought. He rolled over til his dull blue eyes were glaring straight at her. She smiled at him. He grinned back before closing his eyes and going to sleep. " goodnight my dear sweet Eddie." she whispered.

The nightmare started again. Voices shouted above the sound of the roaring flames. Shapes of dogs running out of bushes surronded her. She saw a white dog with golden markings running with a small body in her mouth. She got down and followed her in the safety of the undergrowth.

_wolf... _came a voice. She turned to see a dog standing in front of her. _wolf that's what you are a long lost one at that. One without any memory of who she was or what she is._

She woke up with a start. _no that's not it. _Eddie moaned and twitched next to her. His body shifted upwards waking him up. A small knife flicked out of his hand. " eddie! Eddie its okay your safe now." She comforted.

He panted hurriedly making his pulse go up. His body was shaking. Her arms wrapped around him slowly lowering the blade. She pulled him slowly close to her. The minute he felt her warmth he calmed down. He leaned on her and they both slid down onto the soft, carpet floor. She rocked him steadly back and forth. " shegra." He whispered. " can you stay with me tonight please?"

She was shocked but she agreed. " of course." Her hand went through his hair. He felt days of exhaustion creep out of him. His body laxed and he went limp in her arms. She could tell that he hadn't slept for days. His pale skin and dull eyes were clear signs that the young lad had been fighting that dream for days. She rested her head ontop of his closing her eyes. Her hand reached behind her pulling a blanket off the bed. She then placed it around them.

His hand rested in the middle of her chest. " shegra will you be here when i wake up?" He asked.

She smiled tiredly, " yes" she waited until he fell asleep soundly before sleeping herself as well.

The next morning came quicket than anyone would have known. Eddie woke up in his bed alone. Panic welled up in him as he darted off the bed running across the cold, hallway tile. A warm,sweet scent wafted from the kitchen. Breakfast was placed out on the table for him. The sound of water from down the hall was enough to calm him down. He strained one ear to hear shegra's soft voice singing in the shower. He let out a sigh of relief and went back to his room to get changed.

Shegra stepped out of the shower. Her dark blue hair softly landed back behind her as she dryed it out. She placed the blue beads back onto the two front side bangs she had. She put on her white shirt and black pants before going out of the bathroom. She could hear Eddie's thoughts from down the hall. She smiled to herself at each one of them. A phatom feeling in her hand started. She felt like he was still holding it. In his head he was thinking of the way the two held each other that night, of the time she was sick, and the time to where she rescued him. The days the duo had spent together rang through his head also.

She shook hers to get out of his head embarassed by slipping into his personal thoughts like that. Whenever he was around her heart would leap a million times a minute. She would do anything for him. Just his presence alone would cause her to get weak.

Eddie looked out of the corner of his eye at shegra sneaking a quick glance of her. Her fragil frame was made up for in her strong personalty. Her emerald eyes glitted strongly against her tan skin. The scent she gave off made his head spin like the earth. He sighed and tryed to clear his head. He couldnt help but blush.

He walked out of his room and joined shegra at the table. The two ate in silence. " glad to see your doing better." He commented.

She just shrugged. " yeah i dont get how i could possibly be recovering so quickly," she replied allowing her voice to drop a little.

She skated a newspaper across the table to him. " can you believe this?" She questioned.

He took it and flipped to the front page. The headline read: CHUGGER KIDNAPPED OUT OF CHUGGINGTON DEPOT.

He looked at her. She had that fearful look in her eye. He took her hand. " dont worry vee will prevent the bandit from hitting further." A shock of electricity went through them. His phone buzzed interupting them. His eyes widened when vee's sad voice echoed through the speaker.

Shegra strained her ear to hear closer to what they were saying. " uh-huh I understand Vee. Yeah I'll tell her. bye." he hung up. He sighed before talking to her. " that was Dunbar who got kidnapped last night."

Shegra gasped. " the poor trainees." she whispered. He just nodded. " but she told me to tell you that we are going to be on high alert tonight. she fears that the trainees are next."

She took her coat off the rack as the duo began to step outside. " come on it's time for us to get to work." he smiled. " we are already late as it is."

t.b.c


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

Hodge picked them up in their usual spot. Shegra glanced to the right of her at a figure wearing a long, dark blue coat and yellow hat. _I'd better keep an eye on the figure. _she thought as they dashed past it. Hodge honked at Emery who was picking up the group of people at the figure's station. She couldn't help but try and peer into the stranger's thoughts to figure out who it was. It was a red-haired female who was on her way to get a job as a new mechanic. She peered closer but couldn't access her any deeper than what she could now.

They arrived at the workshop and sure enough Morgan was waiting for them. " aw boy we are really going to hear it now." he muttered teasingly. Surprisingly he wasn't mad or angry at them at all. He just wanted to remind them of the fact a new machanic was coming to help him out with the incoming work load.

" and what does this have to do with us?" asked Eddie.

Morgan lowered his gaze at him. " cause I want you guys to take care of her for the next few days."

Shegra nodded. " sure no problem." She shouldered Eddie. " c'mon let's get some much needed work done." Eddie went to the bulletin board they had posted outside of their workshop for any type of jobs. He frowned when he found the entire list empty. " nope none for us to do." Shegra came up from behind him. " looks like we can rest for now." She grinned.

He lead her to a secret room he had hidden in the workshop. He unlocked the door and in the room ahead there was an old bed with a small oak table next to it. She walked in and noticed that in front of the bed there was a small tv ontop of an another table. " no one has been up here for ages." he said proudly. " I stumbled into it a couple of days ago and decided to use it as a place to clear my head." She drifted and sat on the bed. The covers underneath her were soft and covered in a light layer of dust. He joined her on the other side. " now it's not prefect but if I had to share it with one person it would be you." She could tell she meant that with all of his heart.

" Eddie it doesn't matter where we are as long as I get to be with you that's all that really matters to me." she murmured. He leaned in on her placing his arms around her. " so are we or are we not outside of the friend zone?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. " I think we are in the middle." She turned to face him. " Eddie even though I like you I just don't know if I am really ready to love anyone yet."

" I understand." he whispered. " just when your ready you know where I am." She closed her eyes to concentrate on his beating heart. He pulled her across to him and layed her down. He stroked her hair quietly. " I had a nightmare last night." She whispered. " It was about wolves again."

He stopped and glared down at her. All he could see now was a dark blue dog laying on it's side. He gulped. " I personally think it maybe nothing." he muttered wishing he could tell her the truth. She could tell he had something on his mind but he sure as heck was doing a good job of keeping it in. He rested his head on her and closed his eyes. When he had sensed the she had relaxed, he planted a small kiss on her cheek causing her to jump up. She playfully swipped him on the face. He dodged the attack running on the other side of the room. She chased him until he had him cornered. " you know your just setting yourself up right?" she asked teasingly.

He huffed in fake hurt. " I'm not afraid to have my butt kicked by a girl!" He silently tryed to move out from in front of her. She blocked him with her arm. The two gazed at each other for several moments until a knock at the door in workshop interupted them. Eddie moved down the stairs cautiously with shegra behind him. " hello? Im looking for eddie and shegra are they here?" Came a female voice.

Eddie opened the door to see a pair of green eyes looking at him. " yes what can i help you with?" He asked.

" my personal chugscanner it broke so morgan told me to come here." She replied softly.

Eddie nodded. " um yeah we can and by we i mean shegra" the young girl looked past him. " are you sure shes here cause all i see is a blue dog standing behind you."

Eddie laughed. " um thats shegra and shes a human not a dog." He took the scanner from her. " okay come by tomorrow and she'll have it ready for you." The young girl began to leave. " hey wait I didnt get a name!"

The female turned. " the names jolene."

Shegra took the scanner and placed it on the table. Something inside of her snapped. She found it hard to breathe. A terrible headache pounded and she passed out. Eddie caught her body just as it was ready to hit the floor. He carried her up the stairs into the small, old room. He layed her down on the bed covering her in the blankets.

He knew that time was almost coming and when she wakes up she would have alot of questions. He held her hand and allowed his aura to connect with hers again. Jolene put the crystal back in her bag. " shoot i was close." She whispered.

Eddie layed his head down next to her. She stirred jumping straight up. Her green eyes went wild and animal-like growls came out of her. Her body vibrated til the whole bed shook. Eddie hugged her tightly and she clawed him across the shoulder.

She finally came to it. "Aw crap!" She cried. Eddie held his shoulder. " eddie im...im" she darted out of the bed and out the window. Eddie took off after her. "Shegra!" He called. She tripped and tucked her knees closer to her. She sobbed harshly into them. He held her head closer to him. " eddie i didnt mean to hurt you honest." She sobbed.

He stroked her cheek. " its okay i know you didnt" he comforted. He showed her his shoulder. " look." She glanced to see only the three scars in his clothes but no blood. She peered closer to see pink lines. " how did you heal so quickly?" She asked.

He laughed. " its a secret that one day yourself will learn." He replied.

He helped her up. " come on its getting late." The two made it back to the workshop to where hodge took them home. Eddie took her hand. She gripped hard onto it afraid that if she let go he would vanish. He could feel her rapid pulse under her skin. " what if the rumors are true." She whispered. " what if i am a wolf?"

He touched her. " i can a sure you you are no such thing." He comforted. She looked to see he had in his hand a small blue crystal.


End file.
